Pokemon: Roxas's Adventure III  TRoSM
by Keysoul
Summary: The Rise of Shadow Matrix - Sequel to Pokemon: Roxas's Adventure II, Roxas and Mew are enjoying life when an evil group interupt them again.
1. Prologue

**Pokemon: Roxas's Adventure III - The Rise of Shadow Matrix**

Here we go: The third installment of 'Pokemon: Roxas's Adventure', I'm planning 100+ chapters for this story (regardless that the others were about 15-20 chapters long).

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

We were on our way to the hall of origin after defeating S. Lugia, it's actually been one month since that and me (Roxas) and Mew are engaged, even I still can't believe it.

Anyway, we were walking up the crystalized steps to the hall of origin where Arceus will judge S. Lugia on her crimes and give her a fitting punishment, "Hey Mew." I asked, "Is Arceus really as powerful as they say he is?" "_Oh yeah, he is the Alpha Pokemon and all, he is also my father._" Said Mew, "WHAT? He's your DAD?" I yelled out loud which caused everyone to turn their heads, "_Shh, not so loud, he is the father to all of the legendarys, and he's also very protective of us._" "*gulp* I'd best be careful then."

We continued up the stairs to the hall, it was 1000 ft high and all of us (except Mew, Lugia and S. Lugia since they'd been here before) were panting for air, "AIR! NEED AIR!" I panted out when we reached the top, "_Oh stop being such a baby._" Said Mew, "Yeah that's easy for you to say, you've been here like a million times already." I said, we proceeded into the lobby, where Celebi was typing on a computer as the receptionist, "_Hello, can I help you?_" She said, "Yes, I... er... we have an appointment to see the council about Shadow Lugia's crimes." Said Xemnas, "_Yes sir, one minute..._" She opened the door into the main hall for us. "_There you are sir, have a nice day._" She said as we walked through.

The main hall GREATLY reminded me of our meeting room, there were thrones on the walls, each one at a different height depending on importance, the thrones each had a legendary pokemon sat in it and at the highest was...

"_Daddy!_" Mew exclaimed as she flew up to Arceus who hugged her, "_Ah, how's my little girl doing? Have you been doing good?_" Asked Arceus. "_Yeah, I've been helping the Organization of Light with their fighting evil._" She said with a happy grin, "_Well, as long as your happy you can stay with them._" He turned to us, "_Ah yes, hello Xemnas how have you been?_" Xemnas walked up to Arceus as he came down from his throne, "Not too bad, we've been doing rather good actually." "_Yes, yes, but we must now turn to face the judgement of Shadow Lugia and her evil deeds._"

-Time skip-

*bang, bang, bang*

"_Court is now in session._" Announced Arceus who was sat atop the judge's chair.

"_Shadow Lugia, who is Lugia's 'darker' sister has commited crimes that are unacceptable, even for a dark legendary._" Said Reshiram, who was the prosicuter.

"_I object your honor, Shadow Lugia was only doing what she does, it's only natural._" Said Zekrom, who was S. Lugia's defence.

"_Read the charges._" Said Reshiram to Jirachi who read aloud: "_Shadow Lugia has been charged with luring warriors into the darkness and swallowing them whole and brainwashed Roxas._"

I was sat next to Mew in the row of seats with the rest of the organization, "I hope we win." I whispered to Mew. "_Don't worry, Reshiram's a good talker, she'll win this for us._" Said Mew, "I hope you're right Mew, I hope you're right."

As the trial went on the jury (made up of various trios) were talking among themselves, "_We the jury call Roxas to the stand._" I got up and slowly walked towards the stand next to Arceus's seat, I sat down and Reshiram spoke, "_Now tell us in your exact words just what Shadow Lugia did to you._" Feeling incredibly nervous I spoke, "Well... she used darkness to attempt to draw me to her side, and when she did she used me in an attempt to destroy my friends, and also she did something to me that I'd rather not say." I explained, "_I see, now is this true Shadow Lugia?_" Everyone looked at her, "_I... er... well... uh... yes... it's true._" She hung her head as she said this.

"_We, the jury have reached a decision, we find Shadow Lugia guilty of all charges._" Said Azelf as he stood up from his seat in the jury. "_Very well._" Said Arceus. "_Shadow Lugia is to..._" "STOP!" Yelled Sora as he ran into the room, "Your honor, allow me to watch over her, allow me to attempt to change her ways and if she does anything wrong I will take full responsability." Sora said, "_Hmm... very well, but hear this: If she commits ANY crime again you will be punished serverly._" Said Arceus, "Yes your honor." Sora bowed before Arceus, "_Court dismissed!_" Everyone got up from their seats and headed out the door.

"You know I'm not really happy about her getting away like that, I don't see why Sora should have to care for her." I said. "_Well maybe he likes her, as in LIKES her likes her, like you like me._" Said Mew, "No, you really think so? You think Sora actually likes the very being that brainwashed me? Heck, you might be right." Mew smiled at me as we headed back to the main hall.

As we got back to the others, Arceus came up to us, "_Why don't you stay for a while, I'm sure the rest of the council would like to hear about your adventures._" "Uh, well..." Xemnas started but was interupted by Xigbar, "YEAH! Party time!" Everyone then cheered, giving Xemnas no choice, "Of course." "_Very well, you will have rooms with your number on them:  
__Xemnas - I_  
_Xigbar - II_  
_Xaldin - III_  
_Vexen - IV_  
_Lexaeus - V_  
_Zexion - VI_  
_Saix - VII_  
_Axel - VIII_  
_Demyx - IX_  
_Luxord - X_  
_Marluxia - XI_  
_Larxene - XII_  
_Roxas - XIII_  
_Mew - XIV_  
_Sora - XV_  
_Mizu - XVI  
Hikari - XVII_"

I was saddened that us who where in relations couldn't share rooms but I guess it's not a good idea to argue with Arceus.

I headed to room XIII and I saw Mew head into room XIV before I went into my room.

* * *

Yes I will try to make the chapters longer, Haru Inuzuka is it alright if Mizu and Hikari stay in the story?


	2. First Day

**Pokemon: Roxas's Adventure III - The Rise of Shadow Matrix**

Chapter 2: First Day

I entered my room and it was perfect for my liking: There were video games of almost all kinds and there was a huge TV on the wall, the bed was huge about big enough for five people to fit into and there was a bathroom near the bed.

"Wow!" I exclaimed in awe as I scanned every inch of the room I could, "_Do you like it?_" Said Arceus as he came up behind me.

"AHH! Don't do that!" I fell on the floor in surprise, "_Haha, you are the jumpy one aren't you._" He said with a smile. "_I heard you are very close to my Mew, I'm not too sure about the interspecies of it but as long as she's happy, so am I._" I smiled in response and he turned to leave, "_Oh yes I nearly forgot, here._" He handed me a mask. "What's this?" I asked, "_It's an ID mask, put it on to take your human form._" (A/N: Bet'cha forgot about the humanoid Espeon thing huh) I put the mask on and in a flash of light I was human again. "Wow, thanks Arceus." "_It's a gift from Mew, because she said she want's you to start school._" When I heard the word 'school' I felt my stomach drop, "S-School...?" I choked. "_Yes, Mew wants you to learn as much as you can about the Pokemon world, so starting tomorrow you're going to start school in a town just down the mountain._" Arceus said as he left.

I walked over to the window and looked to the town below, it was thriving with people who were busy shopping and going to different places that they needed to be. I looked at my reflection in the window, I was fully human again but only because of a mask that Arceus gave me, if I took it off I would return to Espeon form so I guess it had better be kept on at all times when in town or in a public area.

Suddenly there was a knock on my door, "Come in." I announced, it was Sora, "Roxas, can I ask you something?" he asked, "Sure, shoot." "Okay, it's about Shadow Lugia." When he said this I scowled and turned away, "Now I know she's done bad before but I really think I can change her ways, make her good, possibly even part of the organization." I turned back to him with a thoughtful look, _'What if he DOES make her good? Would she join the organization? Is there another reason Sora wants to do this?'_ "Why? There must be another reason." He looked at me with a shy look, "Well, you could say that she's a little pretty... okay, VERY pretty." _'Pretty, pah she looked pretty alright, pretty mean when I fought her' _"And maybe, I think I... like her too." I sighed at this and said "If you like her I suppose you've come for advice on how to 'court' her." I guessed. "Yeah, so what do I do?" I thought for a second, "Well... why don't you talk to her, get to know her, be her friend." "Really? Okay, uh... buy the way why are you human again?" He asked, "An ID mask that Arceus gave me, it allows you to take on human form." "Right, well I'm going to talk to her now see ya." Said Sora as he ran off, "Good luck." I called after him _'You'll need it.'_ I added as an afterthought.

* * *

Sora was running down the crystal hall trying to find S. Lugia until he bumped into someone, knocking him back, "Hey! Watch where your..." He was cut off as he saw who he bumped into. He looked up and saw he had ran into S. Lugia herself. "_Oh, I'm sorry._" Her personality had calmed down since the judgement. Sora scatched his head before finding the words, "Uh... do you like... ice cream?" Sora asked rather nervously, "_Oh yes, I love ice cream._" When she said this Sora dissapeared and reappeared with two sticks of Sea-Salt Ice Cream and handed her one, "_Oh thank you Sora._" She and Sora headed to one of the balconies to watch the sunset.

* * *

The next day I awoke in my huge bed and got up, I headed towards a mirror and put on the ID mask assuming human form once again. "School huh? Oh boy..." I muttered to myself as I headed out into the corridor, there was Mew waiting somewhat impatiantly, "_Today's your first day of school, you CANNOT be late!_" She said as she gave me a hug. "Okay... Arceus has registered me right?" "_Well actually Xemnas did that._" Said Mew, _'So he wants me to go too huh?' _I thought as I headed down but suddenly remembered the 1000 step staircase, "Uhh... how do I get down?" Mew giggled and snapped her fingers which teleported me to the bottom of the stairs and just outside a large city _'Arceus calls this a town, boy he underates things'_, I looked at my watch (Roxas is wearing his Twilight Town clothes now) which was pointing at 8:30am, "School doesn't start until 9:00, so I guess I could have a look around."

I came to a sign that said 'Prophecy City' before heading into the city, it was rather easy to get lost in this concrete jungle but luckily I had a good sense of direction. I headed forward, turned left, kept going, turned right and got completely lost, "Okay, maybe this isn't going to be as easy as I thought..." I hung my head when I saw it: A building that was unmistakably the destination I seeked "'Prophecy City High School', yeah this is it." I said to myself as I headed to the front door.

"You can't beat THIS!" I heard a voice call from inside, "No way! You cheated!" Another voice called from inside, I opened the door to see a crowd of people surrounding two kids playing pokemon cards, "I win!" Yelled the kid on the right who held his fist up in victory, "What's going on?" I asked, everyone turned to look at me, "Who're you?" "Never seen you before." "Where're you from?" "Nice hair!" Everyone suddenly started talking at once, I just pretended I didn't say anything and headed down the hallway before I was blocked by a huge kid and two smaller kids who I guessed were his 'gang' "You! New kid!" He pointed at me, "Who, me?" I said sarcastically, "Who else?" He picked me up by my shirt and glared at me, "I don't like your attitude new kid, I am Louis the most important kid in school." "Yeah, the best." "Don't wanna mess with Louis." Said his little gang, "Hey watch the shirt and the name is Roxas." I said as he dropped me, "I don't care what your name is, as the new kid your duty is to tend to my every beck and call or else." "Or else what?" I asked, "Dude, you don't wanna know." "Yeah Louis is MEAN!" Said his little gang again. I was ticked off at this point and went to summon my keyblade when Mew telepathically contacted me, _"No, not here, you can't risk any suspision that you aren't normal!" _Heeding Mew's words I headed to the reception.

* * *

Roxas goes to school now! And there'll be many more stuff like that as well!


	3. School

**Pokemon: Roxas's Adventure III - The Rise of Shadow Matrix**

Chapter 3: School

I arrived at reception to find Sora waiting outside in human form, "Sora? You're going here now too?" "Yeah Arceus told me to, Mizu and Hikari are already in class." "Mizu and Hikari are here already?" "Yeah,Arceus said something about 'being properly educated' so we can be prepared." Said Sora, "Prepared for what?" I asked, "Dunno." Mizu and Hikari walked out the door, "We got Miss Apple, in room 46." Said Mizu as she read from a card she was given. "Sora, Roxas, you can come in now." Called a voice from the reception.

We went in and saw a woman sat at a desk, "You are Sora and Roxas?" She asked, "Yes." I answered, "You are brothers?" Me and Sora looked at each other before replying, "Yes." Said Sora, "Aged 16 each?" "Yes." I answered, "Alright then, you two are going to be in room 46 with Miss Apple." She handed us student IDs, "Have a nice day." She said with a smile as we headed off to our class, "Isn't Miss Apple's class where Mizu and Hikari are?" Asked Sora, "Yeah, that's what I overheard them say." I said as we headed forward to find our class.

* * *

"Now that is how..." The teacher began when there was a loud thumping of footsteps outside and Roxas and Sora came in, "S-sorry... we got lost." Said Sora, a girl in the class giggled at this, "Alright just take a seat." they took seats that were near the window, Mizu waved at them from the front of the class who was sat next to Hikari. The teacher continued "by reaching a certain level can a pokemon evolve, but sometimes other methods are also required such as giving the pokemon a specific item to cause evolution..."

* * *

I wasn't really listening, I was staring out the window wondering what Mew was doing at the moment. "ROXAS!" The teacher screeched at me which made me jump, "WHAT did I just explain?" "Uhh... the square route of 11 is 48 ma'am..." I replied very hastily I had no idea what I just said, some of the girls giggled even Mizu had to cover her mouth but Hikari was unimpressed, "Please sit down Roxas." Said Miss Apple as she returned to the front of the class, I hung my head as I realised I had just made a fool of myself.

"Ro... as..." "Ro... x... as..." "Roxas!" I opened my eyes to see Sora, Mizu and Hikari standing over me, "*yawn* What time is it?" I asked, "It's 12:30, you slept through the whole lesson." Said Sora, "Oh..." "C'mon, let's go get some lunch!" Said Mizu as she headed out the classroom and to the cafeteria. I got up and went with them.

"O..." "M..." "G..." Said me, Sora and Mizu (in that order), the cafeteria was HUGE! there were students everywhere, cueing for food, sat down eating and even just standing around talking. "I wonder what's for lunch?" (lame zelda CDi joke) I asked, "Pizza!" Mizu pointed at the sign that said 'Today's special: Pizza.' We rushed into line when I was knocked down, I looked up to see Louis and his 'henchmen' "You, slave, go get me some Pizza, now!" He demanded, "And if I say no..." He picked me up by my shirt, "Then we're gonna have a little boxing practice." He raised his fist at me, "Do you really think that's a good idea, with ALL these witnesses." I explained the hundreds of students in the hall, "Lucky break." He dropped me on my back, "4:30, out the front, BE THERE!" He roared the last part. I got up and the others ran over, "That guy was mean, you can beat him easily Roxas just use the keybl-" Mizu said as I cut her off "No, Mew told me that I can't use the keyblade here."

* * *

(Mew PoV)

I was leaning on a balcony at the Hall of Origin, "_I wonder how Roxas is doing?_" I sighed as Arceus came up to me "_Daddy!_" I gave him a hug, "_Hello Mew, Roxas really likes you doesn't he?_" He said "_Yeah, we're even engaged to be married!_" I exclaimed with joy, "_Now that's what I'm unsure of, Mew you need to really think about this, your completely different species, your a legendary pokemon and he's a human, are you sure that'll be okay? You may not even have any children._" When he said the last word I went into deep thought, _'Children! I never thought of that before, what if we CAN'T have kids? Will he be okay with that? And if we can will they be freaks of nature?' _I constantly thought it over, "_I love Roxas with all my heart and so does he, I can feel it!_" I answered, "_Well, if that makes you happy, when do you want the wedding?_" He asked, I thought for a bit before answering, "_How about in three days?_" Arceus's eyes widened,  
"_T-three days? But that's so soon! Are you sure?_" I looked at him before answering, "_Yes I'm sure, I love Roxas so much that I just cannot wait!_" Arceus nodded and he left, I went back to thinking about Roxas.

* * *

(Back with Roxas and co.)

I was sat in 'Status Ailments' class listening to what to do when a pokemon is poisoned, "If your pokemon shows symptoms of faint-headedness then you must act quickly and spray an antidote on it's wound before it spreads..." Said the teacher, _'Or just cast Esuna on it.'_ I thought to myself. I was drawing on a scrap pice of paper, I was drawing a picture of me and  
Mew fighting Heartless with our keyblades.

The bell rang signalling the end of the school day, I grabbed my back and rushed outside, I looked at my watch: 4:25pm it read "Time to settle this." I said as I headed outside to where Louis was waiting "About time, wimp." He approached me with fists raised "Your a wimp and a loser, you got no life and you'll never get a girlfriend haha!" He gloated, that last comment just went too far, "WHAT was that!" I half-yelled through gritted teeth, "Calm down Roxas." Said Mizu who was with me along with Sora and Hikari. Completely forgetting what Mew told me I summoned my keyblade and ran at brandishing the blade "AHHH!" Screamed Louis who saw the anger in my eyes and ran away, I wasn't going to let him get away, I constantly swung my blade at him while chasing him around the school grounds, "Uh... oh..." Exclaimed Sora who was just watching with Mizu and Hikari, "GET BACK HERE YOU USELESS PIECE OF SH**!" I yelled loudly as I hunted him down "Cool it Roxas!" Exclaimed Sora who attempted to restrain me, "BUT HE BADMOUTHED MEW!" I yelled "No he didn't!, he said about not having a girlfriend, he didn't mention Mew at all!" I suddenly calmed down, "Huh... your right, now let's quickly get out of here..." I said as we returned to the Hall of Origin.

* * *

Uh-oh... Roxas has anger problems when someone so much as badmouths Mew!


	4. A New Threat and old Memories Restored

**Pokemon: Roxas's Adventure III - The Rise of Shadow Matrix**

Author's Notes: Now this story is going to be long, Really loooooooooooooong (100+ chapters at least, I know I keep saying it but I just want to make it clear.) so it's going to be one of those 'Legendary' stories, okay enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: A New Threat and old Memories Restored

"Roxas, calm down." Sora kept telling me, "Okay." I responded as we headed back to the hall.

* * *

(Mew's PoV)

"_Mew, I've found something._" Dialga came up to me and gave me a green pendant in the shape of a paopu fruit. "_What is it?_" I asked, "_I don't know, but I am sensing that this has a deep connection to Roxas's past..._" I looked at it carefully and attempted to scan it and as I did I saw something deep from Roxas's memory

_-Flashback-_

_On a grassy cliff overlooking what seemed to be a castle there were three figures, one who looked the oldest had brown hair and blue eyes, he was wearing samurai pants and a shirt with a red cross on it, he also was wearing a piece of armor on his left arm and an orange symbol on his belt. _

_Another looked just like Roxas except he was wearing a shirt that was white on one side and black on the other, he was wearing another shirt under that and a plate of armor under that, he was also wearing pants that stopped at his heels with armored shoes, he also had a piece of armor on his left shoulder and a silver symbol on his shirt. _

_The last one was a girl with light-blue hair and equally blue eyes, she was wearing a blue shirt with a pink cross on it and white sleeves, she was wearing black tights and armored shoes, as well as pieces of armor at the top of her sleeves and the silver symbol on her shirt._

_They were sat at the edge of the cliff looking up at the stars when the blue-haired girl got up, "Oh yeah, Terra you and I have our Mark of Mastery exams tomorrow." She dove into her pocket and pulled out Paopu fruit-shaped pendants, one orange, one green and one blue. "I made us good-luck charms." She threw the orange one to the older boy and the green one to the figure resembling Roxas "I get one too?" Said the figure resembling Roxas. "Of course, one for each of us." They held their charms in a circle. "Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star-shaped fruit and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection, so as long as you and your friends carry good-luck charms shaped like it nothing can ever drive you apart. You will always find your way back to each other."_

_-End Flashback-_

I came back to reality, "_So?_" Asked Dialga, "_This... belonged to someone who looks just like Roxas, but that was 10 years ago, how can it be connected to Roxas?_"

"_I dunno, maybe Roxas'll know._"

* * *

(Roxas PoV)

I was again gasping for breath when we reached the top of the stairs again, "They... seriously... need... to make... an... elevator... for... this place..." I gasped out, "Yeah... they can't seriously expect us to walk up here EVERY time do they?" Said Mizu.

Suddenly Azelf came rushing down the hallway to us "_Roxas! You need to come quickly! It's important!_" He eagerly made out, wasting no time I quickly went with him.

At the main hall, everyone was gathered around a message transmitter, "_Roxas! There's a message for us that involves you._" Said Mew as she clung to me, suddenly the transmitter lit up and a message played showing a hologram of a hooded figure.

_"Legendary Council, I am a member of Shadow Matrix and we are an organization that craves power for pure domination, the power of the legendary pokemon and the Chosen One: Roxas, we will stop at nothing until your power becomes ours, do not resist." _The message ended.

"What was that?" I asked, "_I do not know, but Roxas there is something that Dialga found that is believed to belong to you... in some way..._" Said Arceus as he gave he a green pendant shaped like a paopu fruit, "Huh?" I held it in my hand when suddenly and flashback of memories started flooding my head at such a high rate it hurt, an older boy with brown hair, a girl with blue hair, a keyblade master, a boy in a mask, Master Xehanort, keyblade war, wayfinders, Terra, Aqua... Ventus...

I fell to my knees grasping my head with both hands, "AHHHHH!" I couldn't feel anyting else but an incredible headache, I looked at Mew before losing conciousness.

* * *

I later awoke in my room with Mew beside me, "What happened?" "_Well, you fell to the floor, screamed and passed out, I then brought you here and watched over you for the past 3 hours._" Mew explained, "3 HOURS! I've been out cold for 3 hours!" I yelled, but then grapped my head when it throbbed in pain again. "_Calm down, I think you've gat a terrible headache._" "Yeah, Mew, I've remembered everything, my past, my true name is Ventus and I've remembered my past with Terra and Aqua..."

* * *

Whoa! Roxas has remembered his past as Ventus! How will this affect his relationship with Mew? Who is this Shadow Matrix? Find out next time!


	5. The Wedding and an Attack

**Pokemon: Roxas's Adventure III - The Rise of Shadow Matrix**

Chapter 5: The Wedding and an Attack

After 2 days of running around preparing, everyone had almost gotten everything ready. The wedding would be held in the main hall, Arceus would be the priest, Sora would be Roxas's best man and Mizu and Hikari would be Mew's bridesmaids.

In Roxas's room he was incredibly anxious about it all, he was lying on the bed. "Oh boy, if this isn't preasure I don't know what is. I'll bet everything'll change after this." Roxas said to himself as Sora walked in "How you feeling?" He asked Roxas, "I don't know, you think Mew's just as anxious?" "Probably, I mean there's probably no other day that's going to be bigger for you right?" Said Sora, Roxas sighed and looked out of the window, "But if we unite, we'll have a better chance of stopping this Shadow Matrix right?" Said Roxas, "Probably, but let's just get through this first please, and anyway it's not until tommorrow." "Yeah you're right."

_Dream Sequence_

_Roxas was running through a dark city frantically searching for Mew, "Mew! Where are you!" He turned a corner and saw and evil-looking man standing in front of a cage with Mew inside, "MEW! Let her go you monster!" Roxas drew Heaven's Wind and pointed it at him, "What can you do?" Said the evil man, "I'll show you what the power of the keyblade can do." Roxas cast Aeroga but it just wouldn't hurt him "What!" Roxas stepped back, "Your pathetic magic cannot stop me!" The man laughed evilly, Roxas looked at Mew, her eyes were full of tears "Please... Roxas... help me..." "Mew! I'll save you!" Roxas was about to charge again when everything went black and a huge silhouette of something rose above him, "W-what now?" The figure loomed over him until..._

_End Dream Sequence_

"Mew!" Roxas rose up from bed holding a hand out, "Huh, just a dream."He looked at his clock, 1:25am, he sighed and lay his head back on the pillow. "Tommorrow is the union." He told himself before falling asleep, "Tommorrow... is... the... *snore*"

The next day, Roxas woke up early, the wedding would be at 12:00pm precisley, "Well it's only 8:00, I'll get some breakfast." He went into the food hall and found every setting-up tables for later, "_Here, taste this._" Mesprint showed the cake to Roxas who tasted it, "Wow this is delisious, what's in it?" "_I can litteraly put emotions into food to alter their taste._" She said with a smile, "Wow, that's really cool!" Roxas wandered around looking at everything, "Wow, I've never actually even _been _to a wedding before and now here's my own."

Roxas just grabbed some bacon and returned to his room, upon returning he put his plate on his bed and noticed a lone book on the table, 'Eidolons, Guardians of our World', (A/N: Eidolon is pronounced i-doe-lin) "Looks interesting." He opened the book and studied the pictures of magnificant creatures: dragons, beasts, and some that looked human-like. But the one that caught his eye was a green, bird-like one: "Zephyr..." Said Roxas as he studied the picture he didn't notice that his clock read 11:30am, the clock alarm went off alerting Roxas, "11:30? CRAP! I gotta go!" He exclaimed as he leaped off the bed and rushingly got into his tuxedo and dashed out the door.

Outside the main hall Sora was standing in a tux also, "They haven't started yet have they?" Roxas asked Sora in a panic, "No, just wait at the alter and you'll be fine." "Right." Roxas walked down the isle to the alter, everyone was still getting everything ready. After 20 minutes (11:50) almost everyone was sat in their seats, in the groom's side was the Organization of light while the bride's side was the legendary council.

_'Calm down, calm down, calm down, if you just do what your told you'll be fine, just put everything on auto and sink into subconciousness, yeah okay.'_ Roxas thought to himself as Mew was arriving, _'Wow! She looks like an angel in that dress.' _Mew was floating down the isle shortly after Mizu and Hikari walked down as the bridesmaids and Mew was holding a bouquet of flowers. When she reached Roxas's side Arceus stood up and began to speak.

"_We are gathered here today to unite two hearts in holy matromony and peace, do you Roxas, take Mew to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, in strength and weakness, for eternity?_"

_'Preasure! Preasure! Preasure! What are you doing you idiot! Say something!' _Roxas mentally yelled at himself."...I-I... I do..." Roxas said after a bit of a delay.

"_And Mew, do you Mew, take Roxas to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, in strength and weakness, for eternity?_"

"_I do._" Said Mew with a smile which caused Roxas to smile as well.

"_Then I pronounce you Man and Wife, you may kiss the bride._"

Roxas nervously lifted the face part of Mew's dress and the kissed each other, cheers errupted throughout the hall. Roxas then raised his hand for quiet. "Mew... I have something to give you..." Sora rushed up and handed him a box, "Roxas slowly opened the box and showed Mew the contents: a pink wayfinder, designed exactly the same way as Roxas's green one. "_Oh Roxas, this is for me?_" Mew looked at the wayfinder as she saw Roxas pull out his own, Mew then held her's to his.

"_A Union has been forged!_" Exclaimed Arceus.

Suddenly lone clapping could be heard from the entrance, "Bravo..." Said a dark figure. "Who are you!" Roxas yelled, "I'm am what you might call an 'agent' of something called Shadow Matrix, perhaps you've heard of it?" The figure was wearing a hood so his face was hidden from view.

Roxas leaped from the alter with keyblade in hand, "What is Shadow Matrix after?" Roxas asked, "If I told you that it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" Said the figure "Although it does involve you... chosen one." The figure pointed at Roxas "Chosen One?". Mew tried to reach them but a barrier suddenly appeared. "_What!_" Mew tried to pierce the barrier but it was no use.

"Now, I shall see if your power is strong enough to serve us." The figure drew a sword. "We'll see who's weaker." Roxas pointed his keyblade at the figure.

To be continued...

* * *

Cliffhanger!

Eidolons are from the Final Fantasy series and they'll be important to the plot of Pokemon: Roxas's Adventure: TRoSM too.


	6. Eidolons and the 'Chosen Ones'

**Pokemon: Roxas's Adventure III - The Rise of Shadow Matrix**

Chapter 6: Eidolons and the 'Chosen Ones'

Roxas was fighting the mystery man while Mew and the others just watched, powerless to do anything to help Roxas.

"You fight quite well, although I guess that's to be expected from the chosen one." Said the Mysterious man while Roxas was swing at him while avoiding his swings. "Ngh, who are you!" Roxas demanded as he jumped backwards "All will be revealed soon, all we need is the power you and the other chosen ones hold within you." "_other _chosen ones?" Roxas asked.

He suddenly came charging at Roxas and swung his blade at him, Roxas didn't notice thisand was sent flying into a wall, "_No!_" Mew exclaimed from behind the barrier. Slowly, Roxas got to his feet although he was trembling from that attack, "I... I..." Suddenly Roxas got his wayfinder, it was glowing. "_ZEPHYR!_" Roxas shouted, he was surrounded by a green crest on the ground and green lights shot up to the top of the hall, forming a green sphere, the sphere got bigger until it was shattered and a huge green bird-like creature was flying down to where Roxas was, "Let's do this!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Ah, the Eidolon as revealed itself. Now the fun begins." Said the mystery man. "Go!" Suddenly the green bird flew at full speed towards the mystery man, knocking him towards the entrance to the hall and almost down the mountain. "It's power is all that we have been expecting."

Roxas charged towards the man with Zephyr coming in another direction and he did see Zephyr coming but not Roxas and was knocked back into a wall. "Oof! You'll pay for that!" He dropped from the wall and Zephyr unleashed a blast of wind at him, blowing him towards the celing.

"Now! Let's do this!" Roxas jumped up onto his Eidolon's back was Zephyr flew down to the mystery man's level, "Are you trying to scare me? Futile effort." He was about to strike when Zephyr hit him with his wings, the mystery man was knocked back.

"Let's end this!" Zephyr flew upwards and prepared a powerful surge of wind "AETHER OF HEAVEN!" The blast of wind caused a mighty hurracane that sent the mystery man flying out of the Hall of Origin. Roxas jumped down of Zephyr and the force field holding the others was lowered. "_Roxas!_" Mew came rushing towards Roxas, embraced and kissed him. "I'm fine."

They looked up at Zephyr, "Thanks, I couldn't have beat him without your help." Zephyr nodded "You are most welcome." Said the great bird, Roxas stared blindly for a minute, "You can talk?" Zephyr nodded "Yes... I am Zephyr, Eidolon of wind and I am now your Eidolon... Roxas." With that Zephyr took off to the skies. "See ya... Zephyr."

* * *

"_That was unexpected..._" Arceus was talking to the others in the main hall. "What was?" Asked Roxas, "_That mystery man and your Eidolon._" Roxas stared for a moment, "You know about Eidolons?" Arceus nodded, "_Yes, there is a legend about 'chosen ones' that will stop evil._" Arceus brought a book onto the table, here this should explain. Arceus opened the book entitled: "Legend of the chosen ones"

_More that 1000 years ago the world was flooded with evil, and the ancient ones feared that the world may be destroyed.  
They gave special powers which would be held within seven guardians whom they picked.  
Wind, Light, Power, Water, Psychokinesis, Earth, Ice  
O chosen ones, will you not use thy sacred powers and stop the great flooding evil?  
Powers alone will not stop the evil but Eidolons are given to thy chosen ones.  
Please stop the flood of darkness, our world is in your hands._

After reading, Roxas looked up at Arceus, "So I'm one of the chosen ones, and there are six more?" "_Yes._" Arceus then pointed to Roxas's Wayfinder, "_Not only does that allow you to stay connected to your friends but also to summon your Eidolon._" Roxas looked at his wayfinder. "Really? How?" "_Simply hold it up and call your Eidolon's name and you have to join your heart to your Eidolon's heart._" "Wait! The other chosen ones, do they have Wayfinders too?" "_Yes..._" Roxas looked down, "Terra... Aqua..."

* * *

Roxas is one of the legendary chosen ones and he has a hunch that Terra and Aqua are also chosen ones, so the search is on!


	7. Search for the others

**Pokemon: Roxas's Adventure III - The Rise of Shadow Matrix**

Chapter 7: Search for the others

After preparing for the trip, Roxas rounded up Mew, Sora, Mizu and Hikari. "Okay, I've got a good idea that Terra and Aqua, my old friends are also chosen ones, that'll be me, Terra and Aqua that means there are still 4 more and apparantly the chosen ones hold wayfinders like mine." Roxas held out his green wayfinder that now had wind markings on it. "We just need to keep an eye out for others who hold wayfinders." Mew nodded, "_Yes, we need to find them and the other 4 to stop Shadow Matrix._" Roxas nodded and held out his wayfinder "Lead us to Terra and Aqua." Roxas prayed, the wayfinder glowed and opened a portal that supposedly led to Terra and Aqua. "Let's go." They headed through.

Upon heading through they found a castle in a dark abyss, the castle looked very wonky as it had parts sticking out it's side and looked out-of-place. "Castle Oblivion. Terra and Aqua are here?" Said Roxas as he stepped forward, "I don't like it here..." said Mizu, "This place is strong with the power of darkness, but I sense that it was not always like this..." Said Hikari who was smelling the air, "Huh?" (BbS SPOILER ALERT!) "This place used to raise keyblade wielders to the level of master, 'The Land of Departure' or so it used to be called..." Said Hikari. "There!" Roxas exclaimed as he pointed near the castle doors, near the doors were two wayfinders, blue and orange. "Terra and Aqua's wayfinders..." Roxas said disapointed. He went over to them and picked them up, "Wait a minute... these are fakes!" exclaimed Roxas "Well, well, well... nice to see you again..." Roxas froze when he heard that voice, "You..." Roxas turned to see a boy in a black mask that covered his entire head so his face was concealed, "10 years and you haven't aged at all." Spoke Vanitas. "Speak for yourself you body-stealing freak!" Roxas noticed that he was wearing a uniform, "That symbol, your working for Shadow Matrix now?" "Yes, I follow the winning team after all." Vanitas summoned his keyblade, "Now, your powers are crucial for our master plan." "What IS your master plan?" "You'll know soon enough." Roxas only sighed as he summoned Heavan's Wind and prepared to battle his shadowy nemesis.

* * *

In a realm far away, Terra awoke in a cell of some kind, "Uh... where am I?" Terra looked around to see the place was pretty metalic like a labratory. "I see you have awakened..." Terra saw a man in a labcoat walking towards him, "Who are you? Where's Ven and Aqua?" The man spoke "This 'Aqua' you speak of is in another cell being questioned like you, as for Ven..." the man looked down "That's a long story..." Terra got frustrated and attempted to summon his keyblade but it didn't work, "What?" The man laughed, "That cell has a magical field that cancels all your powers." Terra looked to the ground before pulling out his wayfinder, "Ven... where are you?"

"Ahh! No more!" Aqua was being tortured in another cell, "You going to talk now or what?" A woman also dressed in a labcoat was zapping Aqua with electricity, "I don't know anything about any 'Eidolons'." The woman was getting impatiant, "We know that you and that other brown-haired guy are chosen ones because you hold wayfinders." Aqua looked up "Terra? Terra's here?" The woman laughed "Yes, yes he is and he's going through what you are. Now talk, tell me about the Eidolons." She continued to torture Aqua.

* * *

Both Roxas and Vanitas were exhausted from their battle, "Are Terra and Aqua here?" Vanitas let out his trademark insane laugh, "You fool! Don't you see it yet? It was a trap. I planted those fake wayfinders here so I could extract your Eidolons from you." Roxas looked down, "You mean... they're not... here?" Vanitas looked at Roxas "Of course not you fool! Do you honostly think we'd allow you to get to one of our bases so easily?" "There's... more than one base?" "Enough!" Sora charged forward with keyblade in hand and attempted to strike Vanitas down. "Oof! You have great strength within you." Sora pulled out his wayfinder, made out of seashells made by Kairi. "You! You're a chosen one?" Roxas stared at Sora "He's one as well! That just leaves three more." Sora quickly swung at Vanitas and struck him down with a combo, Vanitas was on the ground but he quickly summoned a portal of darkness on the ground and escaped, "Damn, he got away!" Said Sora. "_Roxas, who was that?_" Asked Mew, "That was Vanitas, 10 years ago he possesed me to create the X-Blade and attempted to unlock Kingdom Hearts, but Aqua defeated him and saved me." Mew nodded, "We've gotta find them, no matter what it takes..." The others nodded and the group of five set off to locate the base that had Terra and Aqua imprisoned.

* * *

Back in the cell Terra was being tortured, "You're a strong one but we need more power if you aren't willing to talk." The man increased it to 500 volts and zapped Terra again. "AHHHH!" Terra fell to his knees, "Ready to talk now?" "N-Never." "Alright, set it to 1000 volts and..." He was cut off by a bright light coming from Terra, "What?" Terra had his wayfinder out, "Ven, Aqua, I promised I wouldn't let anyone hurt you and I have to protect you, now... _TITAN!_" Terra was surrounded by a brown crest and up from the ground rose a rock monster, the Eidolon Titan, "The Eidolon? Perfect." Said the man but what he didn't know was that Titan had already destroyed the cell into little pieces, freeing Terra. "Let's go!" Terra announced as they headed for Aqua's cell.

Aqua was unconcious from the electrical torture, but the woman who tortured her was not pleased, "You, really don't wanna talk, do you?" she said as there was an explosion through the wall as Terra and Titan showed up, "Release her!" Terra pointed his keyblade at the woman keeping Aqua prisoner. The woman just laughed "You really don't know what you're up against, do you?" Terra simply scoffed, "What could you have up your sleeve that could possibly scare me?" The woman just smiled and held up two pokeballs, "Dragonite, Salamence, go!" From the red and white balls came two dragon pokemon but something was wrong, they had darker skin and their eyes were unnaturally golden, Terra's eyes widened in realization. "They've been infused with darkness!" Terra exclaimed, the woman laughed "Yes, what a smart boy you are. They're and upgraded form of Shadow Pokemon we like to call: 'Pokemon of Darkness'." Terra's worst fear is to fall into darkness again and as such he fears it, but Terra was not one to back down from a fight that he knew he had to win. "Titan, let's end this quickly." Terra got onto Titan's shoulder and Titan ran forward and punched Dragonite in the face, knocking it back into a wall, but it seemed unharmed, "What?" Terra exclaimed in surprise. The woman let out an insane laugh, "You fool, you cannot harm pokemon of darkness that easily. In case you forgot, they're infused with darkness which protects them from attacks." Terra looked at the Dragonite who seemed unfazed by the attack. Then the Salamence jumped and unleased a Dragon Breath attack upon Titan who felt the pain due to the attack being more powerful than normal. Terra was thrown off Titan and fell to his knees, "What... kind of monsters... are you?" Terra asked the mysterious woman. "We're scientists, we experiment on things to see their true potential and extract that power for ourselves." She explained, "You... extract their powers?" Terra said who was shocked by their plan. "But... unluckily for you, you won't see the day when we achive our destiny." She said as she ordered the dark pokemon to kill Terra. But before that happened Titan knocked them aside and buried them in a rockslide. "As you see, the Eidolon's power is exactly the kind we need to make our destiny true." Said the woman, unfazed by the fact that her pokemon are buried under 5000lbs of rock. "But I won't let that happen." Said Terra, "I can't just sit on the sidelines as some psyco scientists plan on making freaks of nature out of the innocent people and creatures that live in this world..." Terra pointed his keyblade at her, "...And you're not going to stop me." Terra leaped onto Titan's shoulder again as they prepared their combination attack. "_Gaia's Wrath!_" Exclaimed Terra as he raised his keyblade into the air and Titan dug his fists into the ground. Terra dug his keyblade into Titan's rock body and flowed earth magic through Titan and into the ground, causing a major earthquake that started to cause the entire building to collapse. The woman was knocked unconsious and Terra jumped off Titan and picked up the unconsious Aqua in his arms. "Let's go." Said Terra as they fled the building.

* * *

(Back with Roxas and co.)

Roxas, Mew, Sora, Mizu and Hikari were all walking through a field in the pokemon world, "Jeez, what does Shadow Matrix want?" Sora asked Mizu, "I dunno, but we can't just let them have their way. We have to stop them."

Roxas was in deep thought and Mew was growing worried, "_Roxas, honey what's wrong?_" Roxas spoke to her, "I'm just worried that Terra and Aqua could be in big trouble... or worse!" Mew looked him in the eyes, "_Don't you worry Roxas, we'll find them and together we can find the other chosen ones and stop Shadow Matrix._" Roxas smiled at her, "Yeah, as long as I have you and the others I'll never be alone..." Roxas pulled out his wayfinder, "As long as we have wayfinders we'll alwyas be connected." Mew smiled at him, "_That's right, remember you're never alone as long as you believe._" Roxas gave Mew a quick kiss as they continued their search.

Little did they know that they were being watched, by friend or foe I cannot tell you, but watched all the same.

* * *

(In S. Lugia's room in the Hall of Origin)

S. Lugia sighed as she looked out the window in thoughts of Sora, _'He's really brave, standing up for me in my trial and willing to take punishment if I commit another bad deed. Now I see the error of my ways, I shouldn't have done what I did to poor Roxas he probably hates me now for what I did to him, but at least I wasn't banished from the council.'_ She looked around her room, she hadn't spent much time in her room recently, the walls were a dark purple colour with a dark blue wave going across it to represent dark energy. She had a table and lamp next to her bed (A/N: Lol, don't ask why she has a bed, I don't really know what kind of room a legendary dark bird-like creature would have), it was the same shade of purple as her wall. she looked out the window again, longingly wondering what Sora was doing, _'He stood up for me in court an even bought me ice cream afterwards, he's so sweet...'_ Her trail of thought was brought to one subject, _'I think... I'm in love with him...'_ she thought as she pondered on it for a while. _'Mew married Roxas so of course it's okay to like him, maybe he even likes me back!'_ Just the thought of Sora saying "I love you." to her made her heart soar. She felt giddy just thinking about them holding hands or even kissing! _'Next time I see him I'll tell him... that I love him...'_

_

* * *

_

(Back with Terra and Aqua)

Terra had lit a fire outside the ruins of what was the lab that had them imprisoned, it was nighttime and they were in a region near a mountain, Aqua was asleep on the ground next to Terra. "It looks like she's sleeping well." Said Terra who was mentally cominicating with Titan _"Yes, but she has suffered injury from the torture. If it is not treated soon it will turn serious."_ Titan's voice echoed in Terra's head, "Once she wakes up I'll heal her, for now let her sleep." Terra watched over Aqua's sleeping form and noticed how beautiful she looked asleep in the moonlight, she looked like a sleeping goddess. Terra yawned before falling asleep himself.

* * *

Phew, now that was a chapter. (wipes forehead with oversized washcloth) That took a long time not just the typing but actually thinking up the plot, and we have pairings!

SoraxS. Lugia  
TerraxAqua  
I'll do some more of MizuxDemyx and HikarixZexion later but the most important pairing is RoxasxMew!

Please review, it makes my day and encourages more chapters to be done sooner!


	8. Friend or Foe

**Pokemon: Roxas's Adventure III - The Rise of Shadow Matrix**

Chapter 8: Friend or Foe

While Roxas and the others were looking for Terra and Aqua, a figure stood in their path, "Who're you?" Asked Roxas to the unknown figure.

"That depends, I can be your ally..." the figure looked up to show a female face, "...or enemy." she drew a spear and pointed it at Roxas.

"If you prove that you indeed are the chosen one then I'm your friend... if not..." She readied herself for battle.

Roxas however was hesitating, "_Roxas? What's wrong?_" Asked Mew, "I... I can't fight a girl... not without a good enough reason that is..." The mysterious girl looked surprised, "My, you are a gentleman, not wanting to harm a girl. But this is an exception boy!" Her voice turned sharp, "Fight me or you'll regret it!" Roxas looked down, he had no other choice, he had to fight her or she could do some serious damage. "Fine, just this once I will... but be prepared, I'm no ordinary fighter." Said Roxas summoning his keyblade.

Smirking, the mysterious girl took a step forward. "But I will let you have the first move." Said Roxas who wasn't in battle stance, she charged at Roxas who stood his ground, as she approached he cast Reflect to knock her away. She growled at him and Roxas sensed something about this girl that he just couldn't put his finger on, she had hair as black as night, she was wearing a black ripped shirt along with ripped black jeans and black trainers also ripped and she had blood-red eyes that could pierce your soul if you stared at them for too long.

She got up and the pupils in her eyes went from round to a vertical oval shape like a feral wolf's eyes. She ran at him baring teeth and attempting to slice Roxas with her spear. "Whoa! Watch out! I thought this was just a test, not a fight to the death!" She just growled in response.

_"What's going on..." _Thought Mew _"She's attacking wildly, like a wolf would... no, she couldn't be... could she?"_ Sora noticed Mew in deep thought, "Mew, what's going on?" "_She's displaying wolf-like instincts, she's trying to kill Roxas like a wolf would kill it's prey._" Explained Mew "Riiiight..."

The girl was violently swinging her spear at Roxas, but luckily with not very good accuraccy so it was easy for Roxas to evade each swing, Roxas jumped back "Come on... are you taking this seriously? Or should I just end this?" Roxas noticed scars on her face and sensed a powerful force coming from her.

"**I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!**" She then began a transormation, her size first began to grow and she grew fur on her body, black-grey fur than one might find on a wolf except she was growing larger than any wolf would be, it wasn't until Roxas looked into the night sky and saw the full moon that it hit him, she was a were-wolf! It would also explain her ripped clothes, while in were-wolf form she was still wearing her clothes.

_"So that's it! She's a were-wolf, Roxas may have trouble with this as he's never fought a supernatural creature before." _thought Mew as the girl were-wolf began to advance on Roxas who was being backed into a tree, "**Fresh meat...**" Said the were-wolf who was drooling, "Sorry, no meat here." Said Roxas as he cast a powerful Thundaga spell on her completely knocking her out.

* * *

After an hour, the girl awoke back in human form, "Wha- what happened?" She looked up to see Mew standing (well, floating) over her. "_Are you alright? That was a nasty shock but you'll recover._" Mew was tending to her injuries. "I... just remember getting angry then it's all a blur." Said the girl. "_Don't you worry, you're fine, a little dazed but fine._" She looked around for Roxas, "Where's Roxas?" "_He's looking for somewhere to stay for tonight._" "I'm sorry, I'll tell you about me." "_Why don't you wait until Roxas returns so you can tell him as well._"

After Roxas returned Mew told him that the girl had healed from her injuries and that she was willing to tell them about her. "I'm... a were-wolf." She explained, "Uh... yeah, how about something we don't already know." said Mizu, "Don't be rude." Said Sora. "I was bitten when I was young and I transform whenever I look at the full moon, now I seek a way to stop Shadow Matrix but when they captured me and they tested on me for weeks." "_That's horrible..._" Said Mew, "Yeah, I recently escaped and heared of a chosen one named Roxas would one day put an end to Shadow Matrix." "And that's when you encountered us." Said Sora, "Yeah..." "May we ask you're name?" Asked Roxas, "It's Yami..." She said as she got up. "Do you mind if I travel with you for a while?" She asked "Sure, you can come along." Said Roxas. "Thanks." Said Yami.

* * *

New party member, new ally, new addition to my wall of OCs.

Next chapter will focus on Terra and Aqua.


	9. Search for Ven

**Pokemon: Roxas's Adventure III - The Rise of Shadow Matrix**

Chapter 9: Search for Ven

Chapter 9: The next morning, Terra woke before Aqua and looked around "Nothing but mountains in almost all directions..." He looked at Aqua who was still sound asleep. He sat down and got out his wayfinder looking at the earth symbols on it, "What are these markings? And where's Ven?" His wayfinder glowed green for a moment and shot a green beam of light in a direction that supposedly led to Ven. "He's that way..." He looked at Aqua again. "Aqua, we need to go." Aqua got up, yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Huh? What is it?" Terra showed her his glowing wayfinder, "It's leading to Ven, let's go." Aqua got up and they headed towards where the wayfinder was leading them.

After 10 minutes they found themselves in a town full of people, mainly pokemon trainers. "I think we should stop for a while." Said Aqua, "Why?" Asked Terra "We can stock-up on supplies and have a look around." Said Aqua as they headed to a nearby pokemon shop full of supplies such as pokeballs and potions. "Is this... a potion?" Said Terra looked at one of the potion sprays, "Doesn't look like any potion I've ever used." Aqua picked up a pokeball and went to the main desk "Excuse me, what's this?" She said gesturing to the ball, the man at the desk just stared, "You don't know what a pokeball is?" He said in shock while Aqua nodded, "It's a device for capturing pokemon." Aqua nodded again "Umm, what's a pokemon?" This caused the other shoppers to stop what they were doing and stare at Aqua, "Uh... maybe you should go to trainer's school." Said the man as Aqua put the ball back onto the shelf and left the shop with Terra.

Terra and Aqua were walking down the streets and Terra noticed trainers having pokemon battles "They fight with these creatures, why?" Questioned Terra, "Well, I suppose it's a sport or something." Said Aqua as a teenager followed by a gang walked up to them, "Hey, I challege you to a battle." Said the teen to Terra who drew Gaia Bane (I know it's english name is Ends of the Earth, but I like that name better, and it fits with Titan) and the teen raised his hands in defense "Whoa! I didn't mean that!" Terra put his keyblade away, "I mean't a pokemon battle." The boy held up a pokeball and Terra understood. "You mean like this?" Terra got out his wayfinder and proceeded to summon, "_Titan!_" A giant rock rose up from the earth and broke apart to reveal Titan, "Whoa! What's that?" The boy got out his pokedex "**NO DATA**" "Must be a new kind, go Empoleon!" The boy threw a pokeball and an oversized penguin came from it.

"Alright, let's go with Boulder Bash!" Commanded Terra and Titan picked up a giant boulder and threw it at Empoleon. "Ahh! Empoleon use Hydro Cannon!" Empoleon charged up as it spewed a jet of water at Titan who barely managed to avoid it. "Titan finish this with Terrastal Rage!" Titan dug it's arm underground as it unleashed a mighty punch which sent Empoleon flying upwards out of sight before crashing back down to earth knocked out. "Empoleon!" The trainer ran over to Empoleon and returned it to it's pokeball. "That was pretty amazing." Said the trainer, "Ok, I've never battled like that before." The trainer just smiled and gave Terra something, "What's this?" Asked Terra, "500 $Poke" said the trainer as he walked away.

Terra and Aqua continued on their journey to Ven, they came across a strange rumbling "Terra, what's going on?" Aqua said as Terra looked at the ground to see a great crater open up in the earth and a big four-legged being came out that looked like it stored heat in it's body. Terra summoned his keyblade in defense but the beast spoke. "_I am heatran and Arceus has ordered me to find the ones known as Terra and Aqua, are you they?_" Said Heatran towering over them, Terra lowered his keyblade slightly. "Yes... who is Arceus?" Heatran looked at Terra "_Arceus is the god of all pokemon and he has what seems to be a friend of yours waiting._" Aqua looked up "Does he have blue eyes and blond, spiky hair?" Hetran looked at Aqua, "_Yes, he does._" Aqua turned to Terra, "They know where Ven is!" Terra turned to Heatran, "Can you take us to him?" Heatran smiled "_Yes I can, Arceus is waiting for you._" Terra smiled and he and Aqua climed onto Heatran's back as he took them along the path to where Ven hopefully was.

* * *

Done, and the next chapter will have an OC owned by Andonexus the bounty hunter.


	10. The Mysterious Knight

**Pokemon: Roxas's Adventure III - The Rise of Shadow Matrix**

Chapter 10: Mysterious Knight

Roxas and his group were heading down the path when a knight dressed in Keyblade Armor came up to them and drew and icy-looking keyblade.

"A keyblade?" Roxas asked surprised who drew his own.

The knight charged at him and he fought back, Roxas felt something vaugely familiar about this knight but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"_Roxas!_" Exclaimed Mew who was about to help but the knight shot a blizzard spell at her knocking her back. "Who-who are you?" Roxas asked the knight who didn't respond, only shot a Blizzaga spell at him who had difficulty dodging and his left arm was frozen in ice.

The knight charged up an ice attack and Roxas saw his chance to attack and he cut the knight's torso. "I don't know who you are, but you're pretty strong." Said Roxas who was attempting to heal his arm.

The knight remained silent and unleashed the attack which Roxas managed to successfully dodge in time, the knight then entered a command style.

"What the?" Roxas said who then retaliated by entering his Fever Pitch (Speed Rave in japan) command style, "Try to keep up with me now!" He said as he quickly cut the knight multiple times, but the knight simply blew him away with an ice attack, causing him to hit a tree.

"_Roxas!_" Mew and the others yelled, they would help if the mysterious knight wasn't keeping them away.

"You're really good, who are you?" Roxas asked again as he pulled himself down from the tree and activated his Cyclone command style.

The knight also powered up further but it's apperance changed, it's armor took on more of a kitsune fox apperance with four tails and summoned another keyblade.

"This is looking bad..." Roxas thought, "_Roxas!_" Mew threw her Oathkeeper keyblade to Roxas who caught it.

"Alright, now it's on!" Roxas said as they clashed once again, but this time the knight seemed more aggressive than before but Roxas's Cyclone command style was swift enough to evade the knight's attacks, "Take this!" Roxas exclaimed when he knocked the knight into a tree with a sharp blow.

The knight quickly got back up and charged at him again, attempting to slice him with it's keyblades. "I... just... want... to know... one... thing..." Roxas said who was evading with some difficulty, "Just... who... are... you?" He said as he blasted her with a wind attack that knocked the knight unconcious.

Roxas was panting from the battle, "Who was that?" Sora asked, "I don't know, but we'll soon find out." Said Roxas as he went to pull of the knight's helmet revealing a girl with short spiky hair and red streaks going through it'ssilverish blond color. "Just who are you?" Roxas asked.

The girl began to stir and wake up, she saw Roxas and the others looking at her, "What you don't recognise me... Ventus?"

* * *

The mysterious girl is owned by Andonexus the Bounty Hunter/Andonexus Knight of the Damned, I hope that was alright.

I have had a SERIOUS case of writer's block lately and now I'm back (hooray!)


	11. Reunions

**Pokemon: Roxas's Adventure III - The Rise of Shadow Matrix**

Chapter 11: Reunions

Heatran, Terra and Aqua were heading along the path to where Ven and his friends are.

"So... how do you know Ven?" Aqua asked.

"_He is a dear ally to all of the Legendary Pokemon, he is the leader of the Chosen Ones._" Said Heatran.

"But what are the Chosen Ones?" Terra asked.

"_According to legend, 7 chosen ones led by one touched by the most supreme of light will bring Shadow Matrix down and lead the world into a bright, new future._" Heatran explained.

"And we're chosen ones?" Aqua asked.

"_Yes._"

They were approaching a group of people and one was easily recognisable.

"Ven!" Terra and Aqua yelled.

Roxas turned his head as he heard his name being called.

"Terra! Aqua!" He ran towards them.

"Heatran, thanks for bringing them." Said Roxas as they got off Heatran.

"_You're welcome._" Said Heatran.

Terra, Ven and Aqua got out their wayfinders and put them together.

"Ven, your wayfinder has strange markings on it like mine has." Said Terra.

"That just means that you've awakened your Eidolon." Said Roxas.

"Hey guys." Said Glacialis.

"Glacialis? It's you?" Aqua said surprised. (Read Andonexus Knight of the Damned's story)

"Yeah, how have you been?"

"Well, I was walking through the realm of darkness when all of a sudden everything went black then I woke up in a cell and then..." Aqua went on as the others ignored her (except for Glacialis).

"We've gotta get back to the Hall of Origin so Arceus can tell us what to do next." Said Roxas. "And before I forget, I got a new name."

"What?" Asked Terra.

"Roxas."

* * *

Upon arriving back at the Hall of Origin they went straight to Arceus.

"I see that you have awakened your Eidolon." Said Arceus as he looked at Terra.

"Um... yes?" Asked Terra.

"Yes, the Eidolon of Earth: Titan." There were sillouetes of Eidolons on the wall, Titan and Zephyr were already revealed.

"There is also Bahamut: Eidolon of Power, Shiva: Eidolon of Ice, Madeen: Eidolon of Light." Said Arceus.

"What about the Eidolons of Water and Psychokinesis?" Asked Roxas.

"That I do not know my boy. We shall have to wait." Said Arceus.

* * *

"Oh yeah." Said Roxas remembering.

"Terra, Aqua."

They looked at him.

Roxas and Mew showed their wayfinders together.

"Me and Mew are married."

Terra and Aqua had anime-style WTF faces.

"What? You don't believe me?"

"You're too young to be married!" Aqua yelled at him.

"Yeah right, I may look 16 but really I'm 26!" (remember 10 years since Birth by Sleep)

"Here are your rooms." Mew said showing them their rooms.

"Thanks." Said Terra as he entered his room.

_'The Eidolons of Water and Psychokinesis are unknown.' _Roxas thought to himself as he looked at Mizu and Hikari talking with Demyx and Zexion.

_'But I think we may already know their Chosen Ones.'_

* * *

Next chapter. Terra and Aqua have rejoined with Roxas and the others.

Mizu and Hikari (c) Haru Inuzuka.

Glacialis (c) Andonexus Knight of the Damned.


	12. Legendary Christmas part 1

**Pokemon: Roxas's Adventure III - The Rise of Shadow Matrix**

Happy Christmas! I've been holding back on releasing this chapter because I wanted to wait until it was closer to Christmas. So here it is.

Kingdom Hearts (c) Square Enix.

Pokemon (c) Nintendo and Game Freak.

Mizu and Hikari (c) Haru Inuzuka.

Glacialis (c) Andonexus Knight of the Damned.

I own nothing except the story.

* * *

Chapter 12: Legendary Christmas part 1

It was that time of year again. Yes it's Christmas and everyone was in the Hall of Origin. There was Christmas decorations all around and Roxas was staring at the huge Christmas tree in the main hall.

"Wow, that's one huge tree." Said Roxas as he stared up at the 50 foot tree adorned with Christmas lights and decorations. Under the tree was many presents, for the Legendarys and the Organization.

_"Hello Roxas."_ Mew said as she came up to him.

"Hello dear." Said Roxas as they linked arms and headed down the hall.

Mizu was talking to Demyx and Hikari and Zexion were staring up at the sky.

"Everyone seems happy today." Said Roxas.

_"Well duh."_ Said Mew. _"It's Christmas Eve, of course they're happy."_

"Okay, no need to get sarcastic on me." Said Roxas as they laughed.

* * *

Arceus was on the highest balcony overlooking the Sinnoh region.

_"Hi Daddy."_ Said Mew as she hugged Arceus.

_"Hello Mew and Roxas."_ Said Arceus.

"Christmas is almost here!" Said Roxas excited.

_"Yes, I hope you're prepared Roxas."_ Said Arceus.

"For what?"

_"For the ritual of course."_

"W-what ritual?" Roxas was getting nervous.

_"The Ritual of the Hero. Now that the chosen ones have been revealed, their leader must endure the Christmas ritual."_ Explained Arceus.

"Okay." Said Roxas. "Mew can you tell me just what the heck this ritual is?"

Mew giggled. _"It's a surprise."_

* * *

Glacialis was talking to S. Lugia as they were old friends.

"So you like him huh?" Said Glacialis.

_"Uh, yeah."_ S. Lugia blushed as they were talking about Sora.

"Well how about you tell him?"

_"I-I was going to but..."_ She blushed. _"I was too afraid, he might push me away."_

Roxas and Mew were passing by and overheard what was going on.

"What's happening here?" Roxas asked.

"S. Lugia here has deep, passionate feelings for Sora." Said Glacialis.

_"D-don't call them that! Not yet..."_ Said S. Lugia ho was blushing furiously.

"Just tell him how you feel, if you can't tell him directly then how about indirectly? Like a love letter." Said Roxas.

_"O-okay."_ Said S. Lugia as she went off to write the letter.

* * *

Roxas went into his room in order to prepare for the 'Ritual' that Arceus had in store for him. He took off his ID mask and stared at his pokemon form which had shifted form Espeon to Leafeon since obtaining Zephyr. "Huh?" Roxas turned around to notice his door was open slightly. "Okay, who's there?" He went to open the door when a bucket of icy cold water landed on his head. "Glacialis!" Roxas yelled.

* * *

Part 1, part 2 will have this mysterious 'ritual' that Arceus has planned. What could it be?

As a bit of a teaser sneak peak, I'm going to put Xion in the story. But how? You'll just have to wait and see!


	13. Legendary Christmas part 2

**Pokemon: Roxas's Adventure III - The Rise of Shadow Matrix**

Kingdom Hearts (c) Square Enix.

Pokemon (c) Nintendo and Game Freak.

Mizu and Hikari (c) Haru Inuzuka.

Glacialis (c) Andonexus Knight of the Damned.

I own nothing except the story.

* * *

Chapter 13: Legendary Christmas part 2

Roxas was in his room staring at the clothes that Arceus had requested him to wear during the 'ritual', whatever that was. The overall feel of the clothing was tribal, made mostly of leaves. He was also requested to wear facepaint.

"I don't really see what this has to do with Christmas at all." Roxas said to himself. There was a knock at the door and Mew came in.

"_How's the preparation going?_" She asked.

"What does this have to do with Christmas?" Mew walked up to him. "_It's a re-enactment of the ancient tribe when they discovered Christmas for themselves._"

"Okay." Roxas put on the clothing. "How do I look?" Mew looked at him. "_Very nice. Now for the facepaint._" Mew dipped her hands into green and brown facepaint and rubbed her hands over Roxas's face. The fact that he was a Leafeon didn't make much difference to how he looked, but he did look like a member of an ancient forest tribe.

"_Perfect. Now all you have to do is summon Zephyr and follow his dance moves._"

"Okay." Said Roxas as he went for the performance hall. Everyone was there The Organization of Light, the Legendary Council and some legendary Pokemon he had never seen before.

_'Oh geez, what did I do to deserve this?' _Roxas thought to himself.

"_You may begin._" Acreus announced. Roxas dug into his pocket and pulled out his wayfinder. "Zephyr! I summon you!" In a bright green flash Zephyr appeared and was wearing similar clothes to Roxas, including the facepaint.

Music began playing, it was a melody made mostly of wind instruments. Zephyr began dancing straight off, Roxas just stared at his Eidolon.

_"What are you waiting for? Copy my movements!" _Zephyr telepathically exclaimed to Roxas. Roxas realised that he had just been staring at Zephyr just as most of the Organization had.

Roxas then came to his senses and began to mimic Zephyr's movements. They were waving their arms around while moving in a strange pattern (I can't describe it), the music began to speed up and Roxas had a hard time keeping up with Zephyr. Eventually the music came to a sudden stop and Roxas and Zephyr stop as well in a bowing position with their arms outstretched. Everyone then began to applaud at their performance.

"_Bravo__, I knew you could do it my boy._" Arceus told Roxas.

"Thanks, you too Zephyr. I probably would have made a fool of myself if it wasn't for you."

"_Anytime Master._" Zephyr said as he left.

* * *

Roxas and Mew were sitting on the balcony looking up at the stars.

"Hey Mew."

"_Yes?_"

"Merry Christmas." Roxas handed Mew a box with red paper and blue ribbon on it.

"_Oh Roxas._" Mew said as she took the box and opened it. Inside was a necklace made of rubies, sapphires, emeralds, diamonds and pearls.

"_Oh Roxas it's so beautiful. But I don't have anything for-_" Mew was cut off by Roxas kissing her.

"As long as I have you, why would I possibly want anything else?"

"_Oh Roxas._" Said Mew as they continued to look up at the stars.

* * *

I'm sorry if this seems a little late, I just haven't had the time to work on it lately.


End file.
